$ {7 \times 0.2 = {?}} $
Answer: ${0}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${\times}$ ${.}$ ${0.2}\times {7}= {1.4}$ ${4}$ ${0}\times {7}+{1}= {1}$ ${1}$ $\text{The top number has 1 digit to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The bottom number has 0 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The product has 1 + 0 = 1 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ ${.}$ ${ 7 \times 0.2 = 1.4} $